1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods and apparatuses for a thin-film transistor display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thin-film transistor display panel capable of providing uniform and good images by reducing the luminance difference of each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society becomes a highly information-oriented society, there is an increasing need for larger and thinner display devices, so there is a rapidly-increasing demand for FPDs (flat panel displays) such as PDPs (plasma display panels), PALCs (plasma address liquid crystal display panels), LCDs (liquid crystal displays), and OLEDs (organic light emitting diodes).
The LCD is currently one of the most widely used FPDs, and comprises two boards having electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the boards. The LCD is a device that displays images by regulating the amount of transmitted light by rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by authorizing (supplying) voltage to the electrode.
The LCD displays images by collecting light emitted from each pixel arranged in a matrix type. In order to get good images, various structures, which have transformed shapes of each pixel or operating methods in various manners, have been developed. Likewise, in order to change shapes of each pixel or operating methods, shapes of each pixel electrode can be changed in various manners, and gate lines and arrangement methods of data lines can be changed in various forms.
Likewise, a thin-film transistor display panel, where a thin-film transistor array has been formed, can have differences in the opening rate of each pixel, depending on the arrangement method of shapes of the pixel electrode, gate lines and data lines. The opening rate difference in each pixel makes it impossible to provide uniform images by generating differences in luminance for each pixel.
Further, electrodes of each pixel generate couplings between adjacent devices, and differences in capacitance by such a coupling makes it impossible for each pixel to generate uniform luminance.